The Human Race
by Juri14
Summary: Touya gets Hiei loads of trouble in the human world now will they ever get out?
1. Stuck

Hi people this is my first YYH fic but I will try my best and please review!!!   
  
It all started because of not getting clear directions. The new season of the dark tournaments is around the bend and Hiei and Touya are training together to be the best they can be. The rest of the team were taking rest and gathering sleep for the fights ahead. Hiei asked Touya if he had gotten the directions to the new stadium. "For the last time I did don't worry I have it covered." "Good I was just making sure!" When Touya was practing with his ice arm he accidentally cut a deep gash in Hiei's arm. "You idiot how could you do that this better heal before the tournament or your going to get it!" "Sorry! But it will heal in time I promise." "Sorry won't do you better watch yourself and where you're going or I will make a permenent cut in your arm!!!" The day finially arrived for the tournaments; little did Hiei know Touya had not got the directions that clearly they came to him a little fuzzy. Yet did Touya care NO! You see Touya didn't even want to go in the dark tournaments again. As Touya always said 'Every match luck! Sometimes you win and sometimes you don't. People even die and that is something that I never want to do again.' But Hiei had a different saying 'Lets just get it over with we already signed up so lets fight and KILL!' "Ok now let's leave. You lead you're the one with the directions" When they got to Hanging Neck Island Touya took over and started to lead the way. "Now Hiei don't get too mad but I'm not all that clear with the directions." "YOUR NOT!!!" "I told you not to get mad." "The hell with that what do you mean not clear with them!" "Well I know where we are supposed to go but it may take longer then I thought." "Is that all I thought you ment you didn't even get them. Well come on lets go!" So Touya gave Hiei what he thought was the right directions to tell the truth he had no idea were they were going. They walked for hours until they came up to a portal. "Well Touya do we go in?" "Yes." So they walked threw it but when they did they ended up in the human world. "You made us go threw the portal and look where we are!! You gave me the wrong directions!!!!!!!" "Sorry" Touya wanted to tell Hiei but he decided to shut up before he made things worse. "Hiei no big deal lets just go threw the portal again." "That's the first smart thing that you said." When they turned they saw that the portal had sealed itself. "GREAT now what do we do HUH." "I don't know......I got it lets call Koenma." "And how do we do that." "Botan's communication mirriors." "Where did you get that?" "I don't know!" Koenma said the only way you can get back is to protect the humans for seven long years. "You must be in discices and once you have served your time you can go back threw the portal." "What did we do to get this?" "Well Hiei nothing." "Then why the hell do we have to do this." "Because you went threw the portal." "Fine until we figure this out lets stay in the woods. Come on Hiei." They went and hid in the woods but before they could even talk Hiei started to beat up Touya. Blood was every where because Touya couldn't block the punches. "I wish I had paid more attion to the directions!" "TO LATE NOW!!!!!!!!" Just the Jin appeared. "Hey guys. You got stuck here too." "YEAH!" Well that was my fist chapter hope you liked it and remember the faster you review the faster the next chapter gets up. 


	2. Chicken!

Hi people umm well first off let me just say how happy I am with the reviews. I am Juri14 but I am not I forget to tell u that I am her best friend and I needed to use her name so sorry Juri14 wait I am her for now but really check out her stories I learned from her. But keep up the reviewing and I will be holding contest soon oooooooo what could it be dum dum dum! "Well then you can help us save the Human Race." Hiei said with a tint of anger in his voice. "So Touya why don't you go and get us some disguises like Koenma said." "wait Hiei what do you be meaning disguises I have been all over this city and we don't need them plus to get them you would have to go in the store as yourself anyway." "WELL ALL I KNOW IS THAT THAT DAMN KOENMA TOLD US TO DICISE OURSELFS!!!!!" Now Hiei was at maximum rage and at the point to kill Touya for what he did. "You guys really I don't mind going to the store and getting us costumes really." "Fine Touya but we are going too." "WHAT?" "Hiei do we really trust Touya to go by himself?" "No I guess not but we don't go into the store ok!" "Ok" both Jin and Touya said at the same time with very cheerful smiles on their faces. All the way Touya was singing and dancing. "Touya will you please shut the hell up my god you are sooooooo annoying sometimes!" They got to a plaza with an all of these different stores. "So what one do I go in?" "Why should we give a damn about the stores pick one and we will be over there near that corner?" "Ok"Touya said as he watched his friends walk over to the dark creepy corner. "Hiei this isn't a corner it's an ally and it's scary I.... "SHUT UP! I don't care." From the ally they watched Touya walk into a costume shop that was for Halloween. "This is sooooooo cool by the way Hiei what is Halloween?" "This is embarrassing and what should I know about Halloween Kurama told me once it's supposed to be some kind of party with candy he asked me to go but I didn't." "Sounds like a lot of fun." Touya came out about ten minutes later with a big bag. "Well come on you two lets go back to the woods and I'll show you what I bought." They went back into the woods and Touya took out the outfits. "You got us chicken outfits!!!!!!!!!1" Hiei said as his fist slowly began to move upward closer to Touya's face. "What Hiei I like chickens and they were so cute!" "Well I hate chickens I am with Hiei on this one!" Jin's voice began to get loader and his face was turning into a beat red, right then Touya dropped the suits and put his hands down to his pants and started dancing. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Hiei was very confused but on the other hand he was a little worried to. "I have to go." "Go? Go where." "I have to go to the bathroom really bad." "So then go behind the tree." "I can't its number two and it's really bad I have been holding it since we got here." "So then go on the damn log right there." Hiei pointed to the log just a few feet away from him. "Fine I guess I will." Touya was walking over to the log with his face turning bright red. "I can't go if you guys are looking." "Fine." They both turned around and Touya pulled down his pants and started to go to the bathroom. "During this time Hiei said that he wanted to spend the night at a hotel. And both of his friends agreed. Once Touya was done they all headed out with there chicken outfits on all of them except Hiei. "I can't believe that you guys are wearing that." "Well we can't let it just go to waste right Jin?" "I be guessing so." "Hey what's wrong with you today?" Touya asked as they found a place to sleep. "I don't really feel all that well." They all checked into the same room luckily no one asked about the chicken outfits. Touya and Jin shared the same bed and Hiei said that he would sleep on the couch. Touya was in the bathroom as soon as they got into the room. "What the hell are you going to be sick all night? What about you Jin how do you feel?" Jin was sitting on the bed with his hands on his stomach. "Oh Hiei I don't feel good at all!" Jin looked as if he was about to cry. Hiei sat on the couch and listen to Touya ask why me why is it always me. Touya was in the bathroom when he called out to Hiei. "Hey listen I have deirria so I will be in here for a while ok." "Fine Touya." "Hey Hiei." "What do you want Jin?" "I think I am going to throw up now." "Great now I have to clean up after Jin." Hiei gave Jin a bucket and cleaned up all of the sheets. Right then Koenma appeared. Hi well there you go that was the second chap. Oh to all of the people who reviewed me big hug and here have a cookie. Review and I will type more. But like I promised soon I will have a contest..............................well its been soon ok who said this quote? "It makes my tree want to eat you more." Come on you can do it come on. 


End file.
